Keine Spur vom Horizont
by hereviltwinsister
Summary: dark! HPGW HGRW NLLL Der Krieg gegen Voldemort dauert immer noch an: Der Orden des Phönix wurde zerschlagen und Dumbledors Armee ist der einzige noch aktive Widerstand. Nun ist Hermine verschwunden, etwas auf das weder Ron noch Harry sich jemals hätten vo
1. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit

Keine Spur vom Horizont 

**Autorin:** hereviltwinsister

**Kontakt:** Ich bin nur ein kleines Kind das mit Puppen spielt die teilweise ein Eigenleben entwickeln…

**Rating:** M

**Spoiler:** HBP!

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermine, Neville/Luna

**Inhalt:** Seit Jahren schon kämpfen Harry und seine Freunde und Freundinnen gegen Lord Voldemort. Der Krieg scheint kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, und viele haben ihr Leben verloren. Nun ist auch noch Hermine verschwunden - eine Situation auf die weder Ron noch Harry sich je hätten vorbereiten können.

**!Warnungen:** Missbrauch, Folter, Vergewaltigung, physische und psychische Gewalt, Characters death

**1. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Er warf einen letzten Blick über den verwüsteten Stadtteil, den er von diesem Hügel aus gut überblicken konnte. Wie so viele Male waren sie zu spät gekommen. Er benutzte keine Worte, um den anderen verständlich zu machen, dass sie hier nicht länger gebraucht wurden. Sie wären den Bergungsteams vom ehemaligen St. Mungos nur im Weg. Schließlich kannte er den Ablauf eines derartigen Anschlags nur zu gut. Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte, ohne sich umzudrehen und apparierte zurück zum Sammelpunkt.

Zurück in ihrem momentanen Stützpunkt zog er sich zurück in ein leeres Zimmer, von dem aus er den Sonnenuntergang beobachten konnte. Belächelnd erinnerte er sich selbst an seine naiven, kindlichen Vorstellungen von den Helden und Heldinnen, die nachdem sie ihre Aufträge erfüllt hatten dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen gingen oder entgegen blickten. Er blickte nur einem neuen Tag voller Grauen entgegen, ein neuer Tag in dem Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser Angst und Schrecken verbreiten würden. Der Daily Prophet bestand, wenn er überhaupt noch erschien, aus Vermisstenmeldungen und Totenanzeigen. Die einzige Zeitung die trotz der schwierigen Situation regelmäßig erschien war der Klitterer. In früheren Zeiten handelte es sich dabei um ein Klatschblatt mit geringem Wahrheitsgehalt, aber seit Beginn des Krieges hatte sich das geändert. Seit dem Tod von Mr Lovegood war der Klitterer zu einer Untergrundzeitung geworden, unter der Leitung seiner Tochter Luna. Nun war es die Zeitung des Widerstandes gegen Voldemort.

Seit Tagen hatte er nichts von seinen zwei besten Freunden gehört. Ron und Hermine waren beide zu verschiedenen Missionen aufgebrochen. Natürlich musste er immer damit rechnen, dass jemand nicht zurückkommen könnte, doch daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Von Luna wusste er, dass sie lebte, solange im Quibbler ein gemeinsam vereinbartes Zeichen erschien. Es handelte sich um einen speziellen „Druckfehler" der je nach Quersumme des Datums auf einer anderen Seite zu finden war.

Neville und Ginny waren heute mit ihm zu dieser Mission aufgebrochen, und somit wieder sicher zurück.

„Ich bin Harry Potter.", dachte er als er starr der Sonne entgegen blickte, „Durch Voldemorts Auslegung einer Prophezeiung dazu bestimmt seine Pläne zu vereiteln, aber was habe ich in den letzten Jahren erreicht?"

Die Erinnerung an die letzten Jahre machte ihm zu schaffen. Er war nun 21, seit er 16 war kämpfte er nun in diesem Krieg. Der Orden des Phönix war zerschlagen, viele Mitglieder tot. Dumbledors Armee war alles, was dem Widerstand noch geblieben war.

Es war alles sehr schnell gegangen, nach dem Tod von Dumbledor. Hermine, Ron und Harry wollten aufbrechen, um die Horcruxen zu finden und zu zerstören. Zuvor wollten sie noch an der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur teilnehmen. Gerade dieser wunderschöne Anlass sollte ihnen zum Verhängnis werden. Trotz all der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen war durch Snape offenbar durchgesickert, dass gerade diese Feierlichkeit eine Versammlung vieler Mitglieder des Ordens sein würde, und die Todesser die über sie hereinfielen waren einfach zu viele.

Mrs Weasley war die erste, die durch den Avada Kedavra – Fluch, ausgesprochen von dem großgewachsenen, blonden Todesser, dessen Name Harry nicht kannte, getötet wurde. Wenn Harry darüber nachdachte, welch ein Gemetzel aus dieser Hochzeit wurde, und wie viele Weasleys ihr Leben verloren, wusste er nicht, ob es nicht immerhin das Beste gewesen war, dass Molly Weasley als erste starb. Es hätte ihr nur Leid zugefügt zu sehen, wie ihre geliebte Familie umkam. Percy fand im Tod wieder zu seiner Familie, denn er reagierte als erster und überwältigte den Mörder seiner Mutter, um diese zu rächen. Bellatrix Lestrange gelang es, obwohl Mr Weasley sie versuchte daran zu hindern, dadurch jedoch Percy zu töten. Bill starb, als er versuchte Fleur zu schützen, und auch sie überlebte den Tag ihrer Hochzeit nicht. Irgendwann gab Lupin Tonks ein offenbar vereinbartes Zeichen und es gelang ihr Ginny, Ron, Harry und Hermine in den Wald zu einem Portschlüssel zu bringen.

Von allen die noch kämpften kehrten nur Fred, George, Tonks und Lupin zurück. Sie hatten Glück ins Abseits zu geraten und als die Todesser ganz plötzlich – wie auf einen Befehl – abzogen, waren sie und Mr Weasley die einzigen die noch am Leben waren. Er lag schwer verletzt, die Arme um seine Frau geschlungen, am Boden. Als er sie sah, bat er Fred und George auf seine Geschwister und Harry aufzupassen, ehe er für immer die Augen schloss.

Charlie, Mad-Eye, Shacklebolt, sie alle hatten tapfer gekämpft, hatten all ihr mögliches getan und viele Todesser ausser Gefecht gesetzt, doch sie, sowie viele andere Mitglieder des Ordens fanden an diesem Tag den Tod.

Jedes Mal wenn Harry sich diese Ereignisse in Erinnerung rief, stiegen ihm Tränen in den Augen hoch. Die Weasleys waren seine Familie und auch so viele Mitglieder des Ordens. Sie hatten doch alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen die möglich waren, aber dennoch war es den Todessern gelungen in das Gelände einzudringen und damit den Phönixorden zu zerschlagen. Die meisten anderen Mitglieder waren zu verängstigt, um weiterzumachen. Die wenigen die nun darauf aus waren den massivsten Widerstand zu leisten ereilte bald dasselbe Schicksal. Lupin wurde von den Werwölfen ausgeliefert und starb durch die silberne Hand seines ehemaligen Freundes Wurmschwanz. Tonks, die diesen Verlust nie überwinden konnte, wurde in einem Kampf in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und ermordet. Das Ministerium konnte kaum Widerstand leisten und war kaum noch vorhanden. Alle die noch übrig waren, beschäftigen sich damit die Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums zu beschützen und angeblich zu evakuieren, so dass Voldemort nicht noch mehr Waffen in die Hände fallen könnte.

Anstatt ihre Suche zu beginnen hatte Harry alle ehemaligen Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee, die bereit waren zu kämpfen, um sich gesammelt und eine neue Widerstandsbewegung ins Leben gerufen. Aber es war eine ihrer wesentlichen Aufgaben die Horcruxen zu finden und zu zerstören. Wie sich herausstellte befand sich einer sogar in seinem Besitz, Kreacher war es gelungen das Medaillon Slytherins aus dem Müll den Sirius damals aussortierte zu stehlen, und in seinem Zimmer zu verstecken. Also hatte der Hauself ihnen trotz all seines Hasses zumindest indirekt geholfen und auf Hermines Bitte hin, schenkte er ihm die Freiheit. Allerdings war er dadurch so beschämt, dass er sich selbst das Leben nahm. Hermine lernte dadurch eine wichtige Lektion: Sie müsste erst das Bewusstsein schaffen, damit die Hauselfen selbst die Freiheit ersehnen würden. Das hatte sie sich zu einem Auftrag gemacht, sie wünschte sich nichts mehr als eine Rebellion der Hauselfen und hoffte fest darauf, dass sie sich anschließend mit dem Widerstand verbünden würden. Bei einzelnen Hauselfen war ihnen das gelungen. Viele von ihnen waren Überlebende des großen Überfalls auf Hogwarts.

Auch diese Erinnerung schmerzte. Im Herbst kam es zu einem Angriff auf Hogwarts. Er selbst und Dumbledors Armee war nicht wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt. Genauso war kein einziges Kind eines Todessers oder einer Todesserin zurückgekehrt. Noch heute war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie es nicht irgendwie hätten verhindern können, wenn sie nur dort gewesen wären. Doch er hatte die Zeichen nicht richtig gedeutet und sie erhielten die Nachricht zu spät. Es war längst alles vorbei, als sie dort ankamen. Von den wenigen die gerettet werden konnten, starben viele kurz darauf, als das St. Mungos angegriffen und größtenteils zerstört wurde.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wie konnten sie nur so viele Kinder töten. Kinder! Und dann Kranke und Verletzte.

Nicht alle Schüler und Schülerinnen Hogwarts waren ermordet worden, jene die keinen Widerstand geleistet hatten, waren von den Todessern verschleppt wurden, vermutlich, um sie zu ihren Anhängern und Anhängerinnen zu machen und auszubilden.

Dumbleodors Armee war es gelungen fünf derartige Lager ausfindig zu machen und 120 Kinder zu befreien. Aber es wurden auch jetzt, vier Jahre später, immer noch 34 Kinder vermisst und so war auch dies zu ihren Auftrag geworden: Die Kinder die noch in Gefangenschaft der Todesser waren, zu befreien, sofern sie noch lebten.

Doch es hatte, wenn auch nur wenige, auch positive Entwicklungen gegeben. Es war ihnen gelungen bis auf einen, sämtliche Horcruxen zu zerstören. Doch von dem einen fehlte bisher jede Spur. Hermine und Ron hatten endlich zueinander gefunden und im engen Kreis geheiratet. Harry hatte es nie verstanden, aber Hermine und Ron beharrten darauf, dass Bill und Fleur zumindest Mann und Frau geworden waren, ehe sie in dem Anschlag umkamen. Neville und Luna hatten sich durch ihre enge Zusammenarbeit ineinander verliebt und auch er und Ginny hatten ihre Liebesbeziehung wieder aufgenommen. Harry wollte es vermeiden, doch Ginny sagte ihm, dass sie, wenn sie sterben sollte, wenigstens vorher – so wenig Zeit ihnen auch nur vergönnt bliebe – gelebt haben wollte. Und für sie war Harry und ihre Liebe zu ihm ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens, vor allem, nachdem sie einen Großteil ihrer Familie verloren hatte.

Das Klopfen an der Tür riss Harry aus seinen wehmütigen Gedanken. Ginny stürmte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in den Raum.

„Ron ist zurück. Er ist am Leben, aber er ist verletzt.", schluchzte sie und warf sich in seine Arme, ehe sie ihn an der Hand nahm und nach unten führte.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, Harry.", beruhigte ihn Ron, der sich von Neville verarzten ließ, „Wir konnten zumindest ein paar wichtige Informationen sammeln, ehe ein Trupp Todesser uns erwischte. Wir sind alle sicher entkommen. Mich hat es am schwersten erwischt, also siehst du, alles im grünen Bereich."

Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ron besorgt.

Harry und Ginny sahen einander an.

„Sie ist noch nicht zurück.", meinte Harry bitter.


	2. ANKÜNDIGUNG

**Kapitel vorübergehend zur Überarbeitung entfernt weil ich mir mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher bin ob es das Rating nicht überstiegen hat!**

**Möglicherweise wird die ganze Story nicht mehr weitergeführt, es kann noch dauern bis ich einen Entschluss gefasst habe. Möglicherweise werde ich die Geschichte auch auf einer anderen Seite weiterführen. Werde euch über meine Entscheidung hier oder im Profil in Kenntnis setzen. **


End file.
